MKR High School
by LoviScarlett
Summary: AU. Summary inside! Basically, it's high school with MKR characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting Under The Sakura

Alternate universe of MKR. First time on an AU!

Summary: This story is based on the high school adventures of 3 very different girls, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi. They will have to overcome many obstacles concerning trust, friendship, family and of course love in order to turn from girls into full fledged women.

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR in any way at all.

Chapter 1: The meeting under the Sakura

Red hair tied in a cute single braid swayed as a small girl walked. Cherry blossoms fell from above the girl's head. Her eyes were shining a beautiful crimson red. She was wearing a white sweater over her white blouse. Around her neck was a red bow. She was wearing a pleated dark brown skirt and black knee-high socks with brown shoes. She was carrying a brown rectangular bag with a small red wolf keychain.

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky full of cherry blossoms. She smiled.

_Hello, everyone. My name is Shidou Hikaru. And starting from today, I am a high school girl._

* * *

The road was packed with boys and girls going to the infamous Rayearth High School. Cherry blossoms were on both sides of the road.

A bicycle rang its bell as it headed towards a girl. "Umi!" a girl with unruly pink hair tied in a ponytail and tanned skin shouted. The girl was wearing bright red lipstick and many piercings on her ears. She was wearing a white sweater with sleeves pulled up to her elbows. She had many bangles on each of her wrists. She was wearing a white blouse underneath with the top buttons unbuttoned. She was wearing a short pleated brown skirt and black socks with red sneakers. Tightly tucked in her right arm was a blue rectangular bag. She was riding a red bicycle.

Hearing her name called, a tall girl with straight cerulean hair reaching till her waist turned. She had blue eyes, the color of the ocean. She was wearing a dark blue headband. She was wearing a white sweater and a white blouse. There was a blue bow tied around her neck. She was also wearing a brown skirt. She had black socks that were up to her thigh and brown knee-high boots. She was carrying a brown rectangular bag with a blue Asian dragon keychain.

Seeing who it was, Umi smiled. "Good morning, Caldina."

The red bike stopped at her side and Caldina smiled brightly at her beautiful friend. "Morning." The 2 then started walking towards the place where they will be spending their last 3 years before going to adulthood.

Umi smiled as she saw their school on top of the hill. She smiled widely.

_I am Ryuuzaki Umi. And soon, I will be reaching the place of where the best years of my life will happen._

* * *

"_Rayearth High School, Rayearth High School."_ A voice said among the speakers. The blue bus stopped in front of a bus stop and many students wearing the Rayearth High School uniform got off.

Among the students was a short curly haired blonde. She was wearing a red headband and round rimmed glasses. Behind those glasses were big emerald eyes. She was wearing a white sweater over a white blouse with a green bow around her neck. She was wearing a pleated brown skirt and knee-high white socks with brown shoes. She was carrying her brown rectangular bag with a small green bird keychain in one hand while the other was holding a red covered book.

She looked up from her book and started down the cherry blossom covered road.

_Hello, everyone. I am Hououji Fuu. And today will be the start of my high school days._

* * *

"Eh, so this is Rayearth High School, huh?" Hikaru said as she stood outside the school's enormous black gates. The school was white with a Victorian style. On one of the buildings was the school emblem, a red lion, a blue dragon and a green phoenix all together, was stuck. Hikaru could hear the bell on the bell tower on the right. There was also a clock tower.

Rayearth High School is the best high school in all of Japan. It is said that if you graduate from Rayearth High School, you will be able to go to any university of your choice. It was founded by the Maeda family, one of the wealthiest families in Japan. The one who founded it was Maeda Ren, the great grandfather of the current chairman, Maeda Zagato. The Maeda's own one of the world's biggest companies, Cephiro Inc.

Hikaru rushed to the big white board on the side which shows which class everyone's going to be in. She stopped in front of the first years and ran her eyes down each class looking for her name. When she found her name, she saw that she was on Class 1-D. _Heh, I'm on 1-D, huh? I wonder what my classmate's like?_ Hikaru thought happily.

Hikaru looked at the big clock tower and saw that there was still time before the opening ceremony. _Now then, what should I do? I don't want to go to class yet… Ah! I know!_ Hikaru thought as she ran off.

As Hikaru was leaving, Umi and Caldina came up to the board. Boys and girls were all looking Umi. "Wah. She looks like a model!"

"Man, what was up with that teacher? Scolding us on the first day and all." Caldina pouted as she walked with her hands behind her head.

"I think he was shouting at you, first of all. I told you not to wear all those accessories." Umi sighed as she looked for her name on the board.

"Oh, shut up!" Caldina retorted. "Ah!" Umi said as she pointed to the board. Caldina looked up and saw her name _Chinen Caldina_ andbelow it was _Ryuuzaki Umi_. Their names were under a sign saying, Class 1-D.

"Oh, we're in the same class, Umi-ppe!" Caldina said. "Caldina! I told you to stop calling me that!" Umi pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Caldina said as she waved her hand in front of her. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Umi-ppe. I gotta go register for the dance club. See you!" Caldina ran off even before Umi got to say anything.

Umi sighed and realized something, "I told you to stop calling me that!" Umi shouted.

"Now then, might as well go there…" Umi smiled looking up at the sky. _I wonder if you still remember me…_

Umi was already gone when Fuu came up to the board. She could hear the whispers of the students around her. "Hey look. It's Hououji Fuu."

"Eh? The super genius?"

"Really? She will be attending this school?"

People were still whispering about her when she found her name under Class 1-D. _I was hoping I'd get on class 1-A. Well, that's all right. _Fuu thought. She turned her back towards the Board and walked away. _I guess I'll go look for the library._

* * *

"Wah! This school is huge!" Hikaru said as she walked across the school's enormous gardens. They were many flowers with different kind of colors. There were huge fountains and beautiful statues. But what Hikaru loved the most was the Rayearth High School's famous Sakura Garden. It was exactly what the name implied. A garden with nothing but Sakura trees. Since it was spring, the Sakura were in full bloom.

Hikaru was walking down the path through the Sakura Garden. The pink small flowers were raining down on her beautifully. Rayearth was also called Sakura School because most of its trees were Sakura. Not that Hikaru minded. Hikaru absolutely loved Sakura. When she was accepted into the school, the first thing on her mind was to go see the Sakura Garden.

Hikaru breathed in the sakura scented air and let it out in a loud sigh. "Spring is definitely the best…" Hikaru smiled. She continued walking down the path swaying her bag happily when she saw a very big Sakura tree.

"Wah… Huge…" Hikaru stared at with awe. The tree was bigger and taller than the other trees. There was a white bench under it. Hikaru walked towards it and sat down, admiring the trees around her.

She was so entranced that she was startled when she heard something behind her. "Huh, there was somebody else here?"

Hikaru stood and turned to see a very beautiful girl. She was way taller than Hikaru. Her blue hair matched her blue eyes perfectly. Her uniform was similar to her own. Hikaru blushed a little at the sight. Mix the beautiful girl with the beautiful sakura falling on them is equals to what seems like a fairy.

Umi stood there staring at the red haired girl in front of her. Umi thought that she might be in elementary school but seeing that she was wearing Rayearth's uniform, makes her think what a small girl she is. But her height suited her just fine. With her red hair and eyes, she looked kind of cute. "Hey…"

Umi couldn't finish as she heard someone coming their way. Hikaru also heard it and the 2 turned to see a blonde girl walking towards them. Her hair was glistening as sunshine fell on it. Her green eyes glowed with innocence and purity. _It's an angel!_ Hikaru and Umi thought. She was turning her head here and there, as if searching for something.

Fuu didn't notice them till they were a few meters away. "Ah…"

Fuu was astounded at what she was looking at. They were 2 absolutely beautiful girls right in front of her. The tall blue haired one looked exactly like a model while the red haired one that was a bit to her side was absolutely adorable. Together they looked like goddesses.

Each of the three was amazed at how beautiful the other 2 were. As they looked at each other, gentle sakura rained on them.

Just then, the bell rang. The clock says that it was now 7:45. There was only 15 minutes left till the opening ceremony starts.

"AH!" the three shouted before rushing off to ceremony.

* * *

"And now the opening ceremony is officially closed." A tall man with long black hair who was wearing a black suit and a red necktie said. His eyes were also black. His features clearly stated a man of authority. He looked completely like the grim reaper.

Each of the students at first thought of how handsome the chairman looked, but after a student came late for the opening ceremony, that image completely shattered. The chairman, Maeda Zagato punished the boy who had come late by making him take off all his clothes and making him wear a blue frilly dress and a blonde wig for the rest of the month. Luckily the 3 girls managed to get there on time. Even though they were panting heavily and their legs hurt like hell.

After the ceremony, the students slowly got out of the enormous outdoor stage to head out for their respective classes.

* * *

Hikaru happily skipped on her way there. _1-D, 1-D, 1-D._ Hikaru giggled._ I wonder if my classmates are nice. _The halls were a beautiful marble white. The windows were big and each looked out towards beautiful sceneries.

Hikaru saw the big sign saying Class 1-D. She stood outside the big, wooden double-door. She gulped as she slowly pushed open the door.

The class was huge. _It's bigger than my room! _Hikaru thought. There were many wooden tables and chairs. The board was also big and covered almost one side of the wall. The table in front of the class was wooden and had sophisticated carvings on it. The walls and floor were white. There were 3 windows with silky pure white curtains. There were a few cupboards on the back where you put in your jackets in winter. All in all, it looked like a place where royalties studied. _Wah… how fancy…_

Hikaru looked up at the board to find her seat. She saw that it was right next to the window, the corner seat. She was walking to her seat when she noticed blue hair. _It's the girl from before!_

Hikaru stood agaped. The blue haired girl was sitting right in front of her seat. Then, the girl turned and saw Hikaru staring at her. Her eyes widened as she recognized Hikaru.

"You're… from before, right?" Umi said.

"Eh? Ah… yes." Hikaru stuttered. It was her first time talking to such a beautiful person.

"Huh?" a voice from behind Hikaru said. Umi looked behind Hikaru and Hikaru turned to see the blonde angelic girl staring at them. Fuu looked down at Umi's seat and looked back towards the board. She turned her gaze back at them and smiled. "Seems like we're neighbors."

Hikaru looked back at the board, as well as Umi. Umi smiled. "Then, I better introduce myself." Umi stood up and faced the two. "I am Ryuuzaki Umi. For the rest of this semester, I will be your neighbor."

"My name is Hououji Fuu. I will be seating next to you, Umi-san." Fuu smiled.

"Then… I'm Shidou Hikaru. I'll be sitting behind the two of you." Hikaru smiled.

The three sat down on their seats and began to get friendly. They were happily getting to know each other when the door opened with a bang.

A tall black haired and eyed man came in. He was wearing an orange T-shirt which showed most of his muscles. He was wearing gray trousers with a white line running through the sides. On his head was a white headband and around his neck was a whistle. He went up to the teacher's podium and smiled at the students. "Hey guys. Name's Geo. Sato Geo. I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year. Nice to meet you! Now that you know me, why don't you guys start introducing yourselves. Starting from you." Geo pointed to one of the students in the front row.

After a series of introductions, it was finally Caldina's turn.

"Chinen Caldina. 15. Went to Kosaki Middle School. Dancing's my hobby. Nice to meet y'all" Caldina said with an Osakan accent.

"She's one of my friends. I'll introduce you guys later." Umi whispered. Hikaru and Fuu nodded.

After more introductions, it was the boy in front of Fuu's turn.

The most remarkable thing about this boy was his long green hair tied in a small ponytail and his shiny cat like amber eyes. He had on a few earrings and a bandage over his nose. He was wearing a white open blazer with the school emblem on his left chest. A few of the top buttons were open. There was a red necktie tied around his neck. He was also wearing dark brown pants and brown shoes. _He's handsome._ Fuu thought as she stared at him.

"My name is Irie Ferio. I'm 15 years old. My old school was Fujiki Middle School. Hobby is photography." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay next." Geo said as Ferio sat down. Fuu stood up and said, "My name is Hououji Fuu. I'm 15 years old. I went to Seioh Middle School. My hobbies are gardening and writing."

"Wah… It's the genius."

"She's in this class?"

Whispers started going around when Fuu sat. "Settle down. Introduce yourself next."

After a boy finished, the student sitting in front of Umi was supposed to go next but he wasn't there. "Huh? Hey, anyone know where this guy went?" Geo said to the class and picked up the student class list. "This… Harada C…Cl… ef? Yeah, this Harada Clef?"

Everyone shook their heads. No one knew him. Just then, Ferio raised his hand.

"That guy is probably just running some errands for the teachers, sensei."

* * *

There were loud footsteps as a boy with lavender hair dashed up the stairs.

* * *

"You know him, Irie?" Geo asked.

* * *

The boy passed by some teachers and almost crashed into them. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" he smiled. Luckily, the teachers were female so instead of getting angry, they blushed at the handsome boy. "It's okay…" With that, the boy ran off.

* * *

"We went to the same middle school, sensei." Ferio answered lazily.

_

* * *

I'm almost there._ The boy thought. He looked up and saw a sign saying 1-D. _That's it!_

* * *

"Hmmm… Anyway, since he's not here, let's…" He didn't finish as the door opened with a loud Bang!

There stood in the doorway was a boy. He was panting heavily and he was leaning on the door with both hands so as to not to fall. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei." The boy said as he looked up.

Every girl in class blushed at him. His hair was a beautiful lavender color and his eyes shone a bright blue. His skin was a pure white. There was a single golden piercing on his right ear. He was wearing a white sweater over a white shirt. The sleeves were pulled up till his elbows and the top buttons of his shirt were open. He was wearing brown pants and black shoes. He had on a blue shoulder bag. He was handsome even though seat was dripping down from his forehead.

"You are?" Geo asked, eyeing the newcomer carefully.

"Harada. Harada Clef." Clef answered politely, still panting a little.

"You're Harada? I see. Hurry up and take your seat next to Irie. You still have to properly introduce yourself."

Clef nodded and headed towards the said seat. Ferio flashed a quick wave and Clef smiled a little. _Same class, again? Oh well._

He turned his gaze towards Umi who was watching him with slight interest. He quickly turned his head after a split second of having their eyes met.

He quickly hung his bag on the hook on the side of the table and began his introduction. "I'm Harada Clef and I'm 15 years old. I went to Fujiki Middle School. My hobbies are art and piano."

As soon as he finished, whispers went around. "He's so handsome."

"He seems smart too."

"For me, Ferio is way hotter."

"That's right. He seems really athletic, right?"

The girls kept on looking at the two friends with red faces. Umi sighed. _Bet they're gonna make fan clubs for those two._

"Okay, next." Geo said.

Umi stood up and smiled widely. "I am Ryuuzaki Umi. I just turned 16 this march. I attended Kosaki Middle School and my hobbies are baking and fencing.

"She's beautiful!"

"Do you think she models?"

Umi sat down. She got exactly the same welcome as Clef. The whole time Clef hadn't looked at her._ He must be the quiet type._ Umi thought. She put her elbow on her desk and looked out the window. She took another quick glance at Clef and inwardly asked. _Why does he look so familiar?_

She didn't know that the same question was passing through Clef's head as well. _I swear that I have met her before. Umi… why does she look so familiar?_

Umi was put out of racking her own brain, when Hikaru introduced herself.

"I'm Shidou Hikaru. I'm currently 15 years old and I went to Seika Middle School. My hobbies are animals and kendo. It's nice to meet all of you." Hikaru smiled brightly.

One word passed through everyone's brain: _Cute!_

Hikaru drew a big question mark on her head. She had no idea why everyone was staring at her like that.

* * *

The bell rang for break.

Umi stretched her arms above her head. "I can't believe that this is just the first day and they already gave out homework!"

"Well, Rayearth is the best high school in Japan. I kind of expected it to be tough." Hikaru said as she rose from her seat.

Umi groaned. Hikaru and Fuu giggled. Who would have thought that Umi would have such a childish side? Umi was dreading her next few years when she noticed Caldina heading towards them. "Caldina."

"Yo!" Caldina waved. "Seems like you guys are getting friendly."

Umi nodded. "Guys, this is Caldina. She's a childhood friend of mine." Umi said.

"Caldina, this is Fuu and Hikaru." The two girls waved at Caldina who waved at them back.

"Ah, that's right! Umi, you're joining the fencing club right?" Caldina asked turning to Umi.

Umi nodded and Caldina told her that the club was accepting applications now. "What! Then, I better hurry. See you guys!" Umi said as she dashed off.

"I better go too." Hikaru said. "Hikaru-san, are you joining any clubs?" Fuu asked.

"That's right. I'm joining the kendo club." Hikaru smiled.

Ferio and Clef looked back at her with dread. Caldina and Fuu as well. They looked at her as if she had said something that she shouldn't have. "Hey, are you serious?" Ferio asked.

"Do you any idea what kind of club the kendo club is at this school?" Clef asked, the look of pure dread still not leaving his face.

"Eh? Um… do you mean about the fact that the kendo club at this school is the best in Japan? I already know about it." Hikaru answered kind of trying to imagine a club so scary that could make her classmates look as if they just heard a very unbelievable thing.

"Hikaru-san." Fuu said with a very serious tone. Hikaru had shivers running down her spine to hear such a tone from such an angelic face.

"It is true that the Rayearth High Kendo club is the best. There would be many willing students who will want to join if they want a future in kendo but…" Fuu looked down as if thinking whether she should continue.

But, Clef continued for her. "Word has it there is at least over 1000 students every year who tried to join the kendo club. So, the school built a system in where people who wants to join the club has to participate in the club activities for one whole week and whoever survives, can join. But after a week…" He gulped as he continued. "Every year, only a maximum of 5 students survived that one week."

Hikaru shouted in surprise. "F-five!"

"But I heard that out of that 5, at least half would quit." Ferio added.

"H-half? Then at least 3 or 2 people joined in one year?" Hikaru asked, already knowing the answer.

Caldina nodded. "Sometimes, all of the thousand would just quit." She went over towards Hikaru and placed her hand on her shoulders and looked at her with sheer determination. "Hikaru, for your own good, do not… and I mean, do NOT join that club!"

"Bu-But I at least have to try. The kendo club is the reason I joined this school in the first place." Hikaru said. After she said it, she left them with a look that wives would have had when their husbands go off to war. The look that contained the fear of never being able to see their loved ones ever again. That kind of look was plastered on their faces. _Good luck… you'll need it…_

* * *

Hikaru walked down the path leading to the club with sheer confidence. The path was surrounded by Sakura but Hikaru didn't even take a second look.

Hikaru kept on repeating over and over in her head that she could do it and that her friends were just joking with her, sort of like a mantra. But as she thought of the last one, the warnings her friends had said also kept on repeating itself. Soon, her fear was slowly consuming her confidence as she got nearer. _ Come on, Hikaru… You can do it…_

_Word has it there is at least over 1000 students every year who tried to join the kendo club._

_You can do…_

_The school built a system in where people who wants to join the club has to participate in the club activities for one whole week and whoever survives, can join. But after a week…_

_You can…_

_Only a maximum of 5 students survived that one week._

_You…_

_Out of that 5, at least half would quit._

_I_… She stopped in her tracks as her confidence fell to zero. _I can't do it! What if what they said was real? Could it really be that scary? They might just be over exaggerating but, I'm scared!_

She was too absorbed in her thoughts that as she continued walking, she didn't realize that there were a few steps in front of her. So, of course, she slipped.

"Ah!" Hikaru said as gravity took its toll on her. When she felt no impact she opened her eyes and met black.

She was saved by a guy wearing the common kendo uniform with light blue pants. He had black hair and black eyes. He was tall. _Very_ tall. Hikaru thought she had seen him before. _That's it! He looks exactly like the school's chairman, Maeda Zagato!_ Hikaru thought.

Hikaru wanted to ask him whether he was a relative but she couldn't find it in herself to look away from his deep black eyes. Her shoulder was in his chest as she was standing sideways from him. One of his arms was around her other shoulder while the other was around her waist.

Hikaru thought of Zagato as scary and utterly frightening but, this look-a-like was nowhere near scary. His eyes were deep and soft. His hands were gentle. _How can they be related?_ Hikaru wondered.

Soft pink petals fell on the two of them. The wind carried a few of them between the gap of Hikaru and the boy's face.

_

* * *

Is he really not coming? _Umi thought.

She had already registered for the fencing team. It seems that they were very excited to know that Kosaki Middle School fencing MVP, Ryuuzaki Umi was joining the team. They immediately put her name on the accepted members and said that they will start practice after school. So, Umi decided to go to the Sakura garden.

She was sitting on the small white bench under the big Sakura, waiting. Waiting for the one she had made a promise with… To the small boy at that time…

_I'll be waiting for you!_

Umi had kept her promise but what about…

"Huh, Ryuuzaki?" a voice behind Umi said. Umi stood and turned to see Harada Clef standing there.

"Harada?" Umi unconsciously muttered.

Umi and Clef just stood there… gazing at each other's eyes. Umi had never noticed Clef's eyes before. They were not blue, _definitely _not. They were more of azure. A beautiful azure that could take anyone captive just by staring at them.

There was a gentle wind, making the two's hair go to their faces. But that didn't matter. They were too mesmerized with each other's eyes.

The wind picked up a little speed and brought a few sakura between them.

* * *

"Am I lost once more?" Fuu thought as she stopped in front of a sakura tree she swore she had seen again and again. Fuu sighed. Everyone keep on saying how smart she was and how perfect. But they didn't know was that she had totally no sense of direction. _It would be too embarrassing to ask…_ Fuu thought. _What should I do?_ Fuu cried in her mind.

"Hououji?"

Hearing her name, Fuu turned to see Irie Ferio smiling at her. "Irie-san…" Fuu whispered.

Fuu saw that he was holding a book under his arm. Ferio following her eyes saw that she was looking at his book.

"Ah. This? Geo sensei told me to bring it to the library." Ferio said holding up the book.

_The library?_ Fuu thought. _Come on Fuu. Suck up your pride! Even if it will be embarrassing or he might even laugh at you saying "You're the so-called genius? You can't even find the library!" _Fuu swallowed a breath she didn't know she was holding and asked the dreaded.

"Um… Irie-san? Could you please tell me how to get to the library?"

"Eh?" Ferio said.

"That is, you see, there were no maps given to us in this school, so I thought if I just walked around, I would be able to find it. But, the school was too big and in the end I got lost. So, I was hoping you could tell me where it is." Fuu said in one breath.

Ferio smirked. "The library? Sure, I guess."

"Really?" Fuu said happily. She really thought that he was going to laugh.

"But, on one condition."

"Condition?" Fuu asked confusion on her face.

"That's right. It's simple really. You just have to go out with me." Ferio smiled.

_Eh?_ Fuu thought as she stared at Ferio's amber eyes with big round emerald eyes.

His eyes were full of amusement that Fuu thought he must be lying. As if reading her mind Ferio said with a serious tone, "I'm not joking around, I'm serious." His eyes lost its amusement and were replaced with dead on seriousness.

Fuu could hardly believe it. His eyes were so serious that her previous accusation diminished.

A gentle wind made Fuu's and Ferio's hair dance to it. With it carried a few sakura.

* * *

Hikaru and Lantis's eyes were locked on to each other for dear life.

Umi and Clef were both bathing in the other's blue eyes.

Fuu and Ferio were both looking for an answer in the other's eyes.

And each of them was covered with a beautiful pink light called _Sakura._

None of them knew that their meetings under the Sakura was the start of their adventures in Rayearth High School.

* * *

What do you think? And most of the characters will be acting the way I want them to so don't complain later about the fact that they aren't like that in the anime or manga. Anyway, review please! Because I know that after a while I'll have another mind block!


	2. Chapter 2: You're brothers!

This is what happened after their meetings. I'm writing separate chapters about Hikaru, Umi and Fuu after their meetings with Lantis, Clef and Ferio. This one will be on Hikaru and Lantis.

* * *

Chapter 2: You're brothers?

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I had completely nothing to say. I couldn't muster any words at all. I was just lost in the darkness of his eyes. It was darker than anything I had ever seen. Yet, so soft and kind. It's a mystery how someone with such dark eyes have such kind eyes. Doesn't make sense right? But that is just how I feel staring at his black orbs.

I was put back to reality when I heard his voice. "Are you alright?"

I quickly got out of his hold, even though I sooooo didn't want to. "I-I'm fine. Thanks." I tried to act less embarrassed than I actually was. I mean who wouldn't? I've been staring at his eyes for such a long time and I'm sure he must think that there's something wrong with me. I quickly put my eyes down, trying not to stare at his eyes or else I'm sure that I'll be hypnotized again. Also, to hide the blush that is slowly creeping on my face.

"That's good." I looked up at him under the cover provided by my bangs. I could barely see his face. But, even though I can't see it, I could feel his gaze piercing through me. I must say, it was a rather intense gaze. Was there something wrong with me? Was there dirt on my uniform? Leaves on my hair? Bad smell?

As more suggestions came to mind, the atmosphere between us turned awkward. The air was making me sick. I'm not used to these kinds of things. I never felt this embarrassed before. Ah! I'm even playing with the end of my skirt! Why am I like this?

More seconds flew by. Embarrassment meter reaching 100%. Exactly why is he still here? I mean, shouldn't he have left after I said I was okay? Even though I like the fact that he's with me and all. Why did I just say that? This is getting way too much for me. I have to say something. But, what should I say? Ugh! Just say something! If you don't, he'll be bored to tears!

"I…" I said finally having the courage to actually look at him. Only problem is, he said it the same time as I did.

I immediately looked down again. "Yes?" I muttered. Where is my voice when I need it the most?

"I… you see…" the boy said. What is this? Am I hearing correct? Does he actually sound a bit… embarrassed?

I looked at his eyes again and for sure, I saw uncertainty and embarrassment. But, I don't get it. What is there to be embarrassed about?

He was about to open his mouth when someone called him. "Lantis!"

I looked behind him as he turned. I saw an equally tall guy with blonde hair tied in a short pony. His eyes were an intense brown. He was wearing the exact same uniform as the boy in front of me or rather 'Lantis'. Lantis… I like the way it sounds… Huh? W-What am I saying?

"What is it, Lafarga?" Lantis said turning towards 'Lafarga'.

Lafarga walked towards us and looked at me. His eyes were scanning me in a way a king looks at his food whether it was good enough for him or not. It felt as if I'm an inferior species to him. It was kind of uncomfortable.

Lantis seemed to have noticed my fear, if that's what you can call it. "Lafarga, stop. You're scaring her."

Lafarga looked at him then, back at me. He smiled a very soft smile. He doesn't look the least bit scary when he smiles. "I'm sorry if I have scared you. It's just that I have trouble believing you're a high school student. You look as if you've just started middle school."

I felt as if a heavy stone was dropped on my head. The word middle school repeated itself on my head. Just started? Doesn't that mean that I looked as if I just graduated from elementary? It does, doesn't it? But really what am I supposed to do? I've been trying for the past 3 years of my life to get taller. I even hung myself upside down once. I've even considered stretching myself to get taller. And all I got for my efforts was a mere 1 cm! All 3 years just for a cm! I've been trying to forget about that small detail since this is the first day. But since he brought it up, I felt as if I could die right on the spot.

My reaction seemed noticeable as Lantis quickly shot Lafarga a death glare. Lafarga, feeling his life threatened, quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Please don't be down. I really am sorry."

I, for one was not one to hold a grudge. I smiled a small smile. "It's okay. I get told that often."

Lafarga sighed. "Oh, I forgot. Lantis, we have to go now. Everyone's assembling."

Lantis nodded. He turned towards me and smiled. "See you later then. Watch where you're going next time."

"A-ah… yes…" I quickly muttered. The two quickly left as soon as they said goodbye. I waved at them as they slowly disappeared. As soon as they were gone, I swear my face turned into a tomato and steam went out of my ears. The image of Lantis smiling was deeply carved on my head. It took everything I got not to faint at that moment.

This is the first time I've been like this.

I placed my hand on my chest and closed my eyes. I can feel it. The fast beating of my heart. I can hear it. The loud sound of my heart resounding in my chest. Am I sick? I could feel my face red. It's also hard to breathe. What is wrong with me?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Hikaru quickly changed into the school's kendo uniform. She arrived a bit late because of her meeting with Lantis and Lafarga. By the time she finished, almost everyone was assembled.

Hikaru quickly stood on one of the lines for girls. She was careful not to trip because of her uniform. It was a bit loose on her. _I guess the school hadn't expected such a small girl to enter the team huh?_ She thought. But that was not important now. _This uniform kind of reminds me of Lantis and Lafarga's uniforms earlier. The light blue pants are definitely similar. I wonder why? Don't tell me it is the same? Doesn't that mean that Lantis and Lafarga are in the kendo team?_ Realization soon dawned on her.

_I really am slow!_ She sighed.

Hikaru tried to remember Lantis in her head. It wasn't that hard really. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She remembers his height, his smiling face, his voice, everything about him really. He certainly doesn't look like a first year. _Is he in second year I wonder?_ Hikaru said in her head.

"Listen up, all of you!" a loud voice boomed in front. Hikaru couldn't see who it was since she was at the back and also the fact that she's kind of short. Even though she couldn't see who it was, it sounded really familiar.

"Today, all of you are assembled because you all want to be in this school's kendo team. Very admirable and _courageous_." At the last word, Hikaru could have sworn she heard sarcasm.

"Admirable because you all want to follow the way of the sword. Courageous since, well you all heard the rumours about this kendo team's toughness. From a thousand students to a mere 3 to 1 students per year. 2 years back, all 1000 students had quit. Quite a feat, I might add." Now, it sounded completely like a joke.

_Wait. Rumours? 1000 to 3? Isn't that what the others told me? Then… IT'S TRUE?_ Hikaru could feel dread coming up from the pits of her stomach and no, she was not about to vomit. Her head was just trying to imagine all the hard and difficult training that could have made all those students quit. _I wonder what they made them do._

Maeda Zagato smirked at the frightened faces of the students. He was standing on a small stage in front of the students. Even though the stage was small, he could see till the back of the lines because of his height. "Be sure to be strict with them, Lantis." Zagato said to the tall boy behind him, without looking back.

"Of course. I do not give exceptions." Lantis said nonchalantly.

Lantis scanned the large crowd of freshmen before him. Most were cowering in fear with what Zagato had said. _It seems that only a few will be able to join this year. _He sighed inwardly. He continued scanning the crowd with uninterested eyes till he spotted red hair. His eyes widened as he remembered his encounter with the small red haired girl earlier. _Could it be...?_ He couldn't see the face clearly because of the tall girls in front of the red haired. He could only see the top of her head.

_Nah. It couldn't possibly be her. She doesn't look that much of a fighter. But then again, looks can be deceiving._ Lantis pondered.

* * *

"Practice will start after school. Till then, dismiss!" Zagato shouted.

Hikaru jumped up and down to see who was shouting but couldn't. The height difference of the girls in front of her was too much and the one shouting was way too far.

Hikaru sighed once more. _How many times have I sighed today?_ Hikaru joked. But didn't find it in her to laugh. _I wonder if I'll get to join. The team might not let me join since I'm short._ Hikaru thought.

Hikaru was too busy in thought to notice a few girls giggling behind her back.

"She's trying out for the kendo team? What a joke." one of the girls snickered. She was a bright blonde with straight flat hair till her shoulders and a light blue headband. Her eyes were a hazel brown.

"She must be dreaming if she thinks she can join the kendo team with her height." Another girl laughed. She had cropped dark brown hair with eyes of the same color. She had a light tan. Both of the girls were wearing the kendo uniform.

They both turned towards their other friend and said, "Right, _Primera_?"

The said girl was staring at Hikaru with her beautiful yellow eyes. She had long cerulean hair with a small curl at the end that reached till her waist. She has 2 big dumplings of hair on her head and from each a thick lock of hair with a golden band at the end. She had her slender arms crossed on her chest. She curved her plump pink lips into a smirk and turned towards her friends. "Maybe we should teach her to stay where she belongs."

Her two friends stared at Primera then to each other then back to her. "Alright." The two girls knew that whenever Suzuki Primera smiles like that, she wants something and that she'll do anything to get it. And it seems that she really wants to get that short girl off the team.

The two girls gulped fearing for the red hair's fate.

Hearing her friends' answer, Primera turned her pretty little head back to the girl. She wasn't mad about the fact that the girl thinks she has a chance for the country's best high school kendo team. She was mad about the fact that someone apparently has their eyes on her.

Primera turned her gaze towards the stage where Lantis was staring hard at the red hair, desperately trying to see her face. She turned her cold eyes back to the red head and she gritted her teeth. _What is so special about that girl?_ Primera cursed in her head. _Exactly why does Lantis seem so interested in her? This is so frustrating! I'm gonna make sure that girl will never get in the kendo team._

* * *

"Hey."

Hikaru turned to see a beautiful girl with cerulean hair and yellow eyes. She was not as pretty as Umi but, almost there. Behind her were 2 other girls. One had blonde hair and hazel eyes while the other was a double brown. All three of them were smiling at her but Hikaru could definitely see a tiny bit of malice in them.

"Hi." Hikaru smiled back, trying to wave off the _DANGER! DANGER! _signals coming from the three of them but still being cautious.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to have a practice match with me." Primera smiled widely. _She's even prettier when she smiles._ Hikaru thought.

"Eh? A practice match? Will they even allow us to?" Hikaru asked. She definitely did not want to get into trouble on the first day.

_Brat. _Primera thought, the smile still plastered on her face. "Of course, they will. I'm very close friends with the captain. I'm sure he'll allow it."

_The captain? Oh yeah, wonder what he's like?_ Hikaru wondered.

Hikaru was kind of taking a long time so one of the girls spoke up. "So, your answer?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Umm… I guess. It'll be fine."

Primera clapped her white hands together. "Wonderful! So, we'll wait till everyone's left, and then we'll start the match…umm?"

"Oh. My name's Shidou Hikaru." Hikaru smiled.

"Well then Hikaru. I'm Suzuki Primera. Nice to meet you." Primera held out her hand which Hikaru gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you too, Primera-chan." _What a sweet girl._

* * *

The whole complex was empty. It seemed quite different to Hikaru now that it was empty.

It was rectangular in shape. The floor was wooden and the walls were white. There was the small stage up front. On the back end of the stage was a table. On it was a white vase with a few flowers. On each side of the table were scrolls with writings. Above the table was a small picture frame with the words KENDO written on it. There were many blue mats on the floor._ I wonder how long it took for them to build this place._ Hikaru wondered as she walked towards the mat nearest to the stage where Primera and her friends were waiting.

Once she got there, one of Primera's friends threw her a shinai*. Hikaru caught the shinai and looked over to Primera who was now also holding a shinai. They both putted on their Men*, Kote*, Do* and Tare*.

"We will have a one point match. The rules will be the same as that of an official match. Got it?" Primera said getting in to position.

Hikaru nodded as she also got in to position. _She sounds different from before. She sounds really angry. What happened to the cute and sweet girl earlier?_ Hikaru thought as she realized the friendly smile earlier was indeed fake. _I really should listen to the warning signals I receive._

* * *

"You didn't have to scare them like that." Lantis said to the double black beside him.

"But, I had to. You don't want to pick cowards do you, Lantis?" Zagato said.

Lantis sighed.

"Oh."

Lantis stopped in his tracks and looked at Zagato. "What's wrong?" Lantis turned his gaze to where Zagato was looking and saw the door to the kendo complex open. Lantis turned his eyes back to Zagato and said, "This is…"

"It seems we have a couple of troublemakers." Zagato smirked.

* * *

Primera's blonde friend turned her gaze from Primera to Hikaru and slowly raised her arm. "Start!" She quickly brought her arm down as Primera dashed towards Hikaru.

Primera raised her shinai and brought it down on Hikaru's head. _Got you. _Primera thought.

_SMACK!_

There was a loud sound as a shinai fell on the floor.

"Point for Hikaru. Hikaru wins this practice match." The blonde said.

Primera's eyes widened as she brought her hands in front of her face. She looked in front of her and saw her shinai lying on the floor. She turned around to see Hikaru standing with her back turned.

Hikaru took off her Men and sighed. She looked back at Primera who was staring at her wide eyed. Hikaru didn't know why she was staring at her like that so she just smiled at her.

"Primera!" Both of Primera's friends rushed to her.

"Primera, what the hell just happened?" the double brown asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't see it properly. All I know was that you were about to win when suddenly your shinai dropped to the floor." Her blonde friend panicked.

The two girls shouted at the same time, "What the hell happened?"

"Before Primera's shinai connected to Hikaru…"

All 4 girls turned to see Lantis walking towards them along with Maeda Zagato. The two double black's stopped in front of them and Lantis continued.

"Hikaru moved beneath Primera and swung her shinai upwards. The top part of her shinai hit Primera's Kote with such force that Primera lost her hold on her shinai. And that's what happened in the split second duration of this match."

Hikaru looked over to Primera and her friends, to see them cowering in fear. _What's wrong with them? _ Hikaru turned her gaze back to the two new arrivals, just in time for her to meet with Lantis's gaze.

Hikaru let out a small 'ah' as she saw Lantis staring at her. Lantis quickly withdrew his gaze to Primera.

"Suzuki Primera, I believe that you know the rules." Zagato said.

Primera bit her lip as her friends stared at her with pity. Primera closed her eyes and said hesitantly, "Yes, chairman."

Zagato nodded and turned to Hikaru. Hikaru straightened her back at the questioning gaze of the chairman.

"Suzuki, would you care explain the rules here for this young lady? I believe she doesn't know it yet." Zagato smiled.

Primera opened her eyes and started talking to Hikaru but her eyes were downcast. "Shidou, do you know of the system here in Rayearth about the selection of the new kendo members?"

"Yeah, I do. All of the people who want to join must participate in club activities for one whole week and then, whoever survives joins right?" Hikaru said.

"That's half correct. You see, in order to get in the kendo team, you must defeat a current member of the team. And since there are so many students wanting to join, it all usually takes one whole week. Those whose matches are the next day will be practicing under the captain's supervision."

_I see._ Then, Hikaru realized something. _Defeat? Current member?_

"Umm, Primera-chan. By any chance, are you a member of the kendo team?" Hikaru asked already having a good idea of the answer.

Primera raised her head, finally looking at her. "Yeah, that's right. I am Suzuki Primera and in class 2-B. Just a few minutes ago, I was a member of the kendo team until you defeated me."

"Eh! No way! No way! This was just supposed to be a practice match! I didn't mean to get you off the team!" Hikaru babbled.

Primera shook her head and Hikaru stopped her possibly-might-last-forever babble. "You beated me. It doesn't matter if it was in a practice match or not. All that matters is that you beated me. And since you did, you are now a member of the kendo team."

Hikaru's eyes brightened at her last sentence. _A member of the kendo team._

_Member of the kendo team_

_Member of the kendo team_

Hikaru didn't realize that she was slightly drooling. "Really! I can't believe I got beat by such a kid!" Primera pouted.

"I keep on telling you, Primera to never judge a book by its cover." Lantis said.

"Yeah, but…" Primera didn't continue as she looked down once more. "I was just so angry that I forgot."

"Angry? Why? What did Hikaru do?" Lantis asked while trying to look at Primera's eyes.

Primera looked to the side and thought; _it's not about what she did. It's about what she might do._ She looked at Hikaru, who was still drooling. _I'm angry at the fact that YOU might be interested in her._

"Primera?" Lantis asked concern evident in his voice.

Primera got a slight blush on her cheeks, hearing Lantis's concern. She tried to hide it by acting angry. "Nothing, okay! She didn't do anything! I was just a bit mad because she's so short and she thinks she has a chance at our kendo team! That's all!"

Lantis softened his eyes and smiled a very small smile. So small that hardly anyone saw it. "I see." He's been friends with Primera ever since they were children so he knew her more than anyone else in the world. That's why he knew that Primera often hides her embarrassment by acting angry. Kind of like right now.

* * *

Hikaru's mantra of 'member of the kendo team' broke when she realized something. "Huh? Now that I think about it, why is Chairman Maeda Zagato here?" She asked, pointing to the tall double black who had been quiet all this time.

"Ah. I forgot. Aniwe is the team's advisor, Hikaru." Lantis said.

"Ah… I see." Hikaru smiled thinking that the kendo team must be very important since the school's chairman is the advisor. Hikaru also realized that he must be the one who was shouting._ No wonder it sounds familiar._ She was smiling when all this thoughts crossed her mind until… "Aniwe?"

"That's right. Lantis and the chairman are brothers." Primera said crossing her arms.

"Brothers?" Hikaru repeated.

Primera and her friends repeated, "Brothers."

Lantis and Zagato also joined in saying, "Brothers."

Hikaru nodded, "Brothers." Her eyes widened as her next words escaped from her throat. She screamed it so loud that the whole complex shook. "YOU'RE BROTHERS?"

TBC

* * *

Kendo Terms

Shinai: bamboo sword

Men: the head gear which has a metal grille that protects the face, a series of hard leather and fabric flaps to protect the throat and padded fabric flaps to protect the side of the neck and shoulders

Kote: gloves which protect the forearms, wrists and hands

Do: the breastplate which protects the torso

Tare: three thick vertical flaps that protect the waist

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I was just so busy with Christmas and New Year's that I completely forgot about updating. Anyway, please review! Flames are also allowed.

**Suffering angel15: Thanks. I'll try to update faster. If I have more time.**

**Paris Cefiro: Sorry if one of my metaphors gave you a horrible mental image. When I said 'bathing', I meant it because both their eyes are blue. They were just so stupefied about how blue the other eyes' were since they never actually seen it properly. They only knew that it was blue and that was it. But, thanks for the comment. I'll try better next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro & Aoi

This chapter will be on Umi and Clef! And most of the chapter will be in flashback mode meaning italics.

Disclaimer: Ascot's parents and the names of Umi's parents are mine. The rest all belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 3: Shiro & Aoi

"_But you can't go!" a girl said. She was wearing a white sundress and a white headband. She was also wearing white shoes. _

"_I'm sorry… But I have to…" a boy wearing a blue-green t shirt with brown shorts said._

"_But… but… if Shiro-chan goes, I'll be all alone." The girl cried. Her tears, slowly falling her white face._

"_Aoi… please don't cry." The boy said as he wiped the tears off the girl's face. He cupped her wet face and made her look at him. "I would never leave you."_

"_Shiro-ch…" The girl's words were stopped as the boy leaned closer and planted a kiss on her forehead._

* * *

The wind blew again on Umi and Clef. Both of their minds were blank. The only thought that was in Ryuuzaki's mind was the question '_Is he the one?'_

Umi stared at Clef hard, speechless. She had waited a long time for _him_. The promise she had made with the boy at that time. Even though, somewhere in her heart, she knew he'll never come back. But now that she's here, staring at Clef, Umi couldn't help but feel happy. When Umi first saw Clef, she knew he looked familiar. She couldn't believe that he would be the boy that she had been waiting for, at least for 10 years. And for that long time, she never forgot him. The kind boy that she had met at that time. Under the sakura. The promise that they had made and Umi's…

Umi's happiness was cut short when Clef suddenly said, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Umi stammered as she blushed. "I-it's nothing. I-it's just that y-you changed so much, in the time I haven't seen you."

Clef arched his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? I have never seen you before this morning."

Confusion was clearly written in Umi's face. "I- I don't understand. Don't you remember? You know, ten years ago?"

"Ten years ago? Ten years ago, I was living in New York." Clef said smugly. _New… _Umi thought. _Shiro-chan left for New York, right?_

Umi's face showed her growing sureness that Clef was her Shiro-chan. _Then why is he denying it? _She hadn't noticed that Clef was staring at her with soft eyes. "Look, Ryuuzaki." Umi looked up to see Clef sighing. "I don't know who and basically, I don't really care but you've obviously mistook me for your boyfriend."

Umi raised her voice higher, "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a childhood friend."

Clef smirked at Umi's reaction. "Oh, really? Then why were you stammering earlier?"

Umi blushed slightly. "I haven't seen him a long time so… I got excited." Umi said the last 3 words quietly. Unfortunately, it didn't miss Clef's ears.

Clef walked closer to Umi and leaned so that he was face to face with her. "Excited?" he chuckled. "You must have been naughty children then. So, how far did you two go, anyway?"

_Slap!_

There were tears forming in the corner of Umi's eyes as her right hand made contact with Clef's left cheek. A big red mark appeared on Clef's cheek. He placed his hand to his throbbing cheek as Umi walked off.

She stopped and turned towards the wide eyed Clef. "Forget what I said earlier! You are clearly not my Shiro-chan! He would never say anything like that to me ever!" She ran off as soon as she finished.

As soon as Umi was out of sight, Clef walked towards the white bench and sat down. He let out a big sigh as he ruffled his hair. "Shiro-chan, huh?" He drifted his hand to the red mark on his cheek and smiled a very sad smile. "You really haven't changed at all, even in 10 years."

* * *

Umi walked down the stony pavement briskly. She was red with anger as she remembered her encounter with Clef. She mumbled, "I can't believe that guy! What a pervert! Thinking that Shiro-chan and me would do something like that! For his info, Shiro-chan happens to be the nicest boy I know! The exact opposite of him, apparently! I am so stupid! I cannot believe I thought he was Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan, after all…" Umi stopped in her tracks.

She had just realized that if Clef wasn't Shiro-chan then… _Shiro-chan didn't come, huh?_

Umi looked up to the falling sakura above. _Shiro-chan…_

_Flashback_

"_Umi-sama! Where are you?" a man wearing a black suit and a black bowtie shouted. His gray hair was combed down, giving him a kind and respectful look. He pulled up his slightly falling round rimmed glasses. He sighed as he ran some more, his black leather shoes tapping on the rose garden path. He shouted some more, "Umi-sama! Please show yourself!" He was too far off to notice a movement in the rose bushes._

_Umi was wearing a light blue frilly dress and was crouched low behind a rose bush. Her dress had puff sleeves and a white ribbon on her chest. Her collar wasn't the normal sharp one but the baby one. The lower part of her dress was puffy and reached till her knees. She was wearing a white bow on the right side of her head. She had on white socks that reached till her mid thigh and light blue shoes with a hole the shape of a half circle on the top of her foot. Umi looked like a Victorian doll. Her short blue bobbed hair moved as she stood up from her crouching position. She ran off the opposite direction that the man took. _Sorry, Yamamoto-san.

_Her breath was short and raspy as she tried her best to run without tripping. Her small light blue figure was drowned in the pink light of the falling Sakura. The path was of stone and the color rivaled that of a red rose. Umi's mind was filled with nothing but, getting away from the looming white building behind her._ I wasn't even supposed to be here! _Umi thought._

_

* * *

_

Her father, Ryuuzaki Daichi was a friend of the son of the chairman and also one of the school's biggest donors. Next week was the school's opening ceremony and today was the retirement party for the current chairman. Tomorrow her father's friend would take on the position of chairman. There were many people in the party but mostly adults. The party was being held in the school's ball room.

_Umi was led by her mother, Ryuuzaki Hana through the crowd of people. Her mother was wearing a stunning dark blue dress. It was a long tube dress that reached till her knees on the front and overflowing on the back, and showed her curves perfectly. She was wearing a simple silver necklace with a blue jewel as a charm and matching ear rings. Her heels were also silver. On her shoulder hung a small white bag, with a long strap that reached her hip._

_Umi's eyes drifted to the faces of all the adults greeting her and her mother. Each and every one of them said of how cute Umi was and how she looked exactly like her mother. Her mother, of course, was flattered. But Umi was the opposite. All she wanted to do today was to practice her ballet for her upcoming recital. And yet she was here. Being displayed beside her mother, to people she didn't even know. As soon as they were away, Umi turned to her mother and said, "Mama, I want to go home."_

_Her mother was shocked at her words. She crouched down to Umi's eye level and asked, "Why? Aren't you having fun, Umi-chan?"_

_Umi shook her head. Her mother stood up and took Umi's small hand. "After you meet Papa's friend's son, then you can go home."_

_Umi soon realized the reason she was here. "Mama, did you set me up again?"_

_Her mother stopped and looked back at her smiling and then continued. Seeing her smile made Umi knew she was correct. _Mama…_ Umi sighed._

* * *

"_This is Ascot-kun, Umi-chan." Daichi said. He was wearing a white suit and a light blue tie. He also was wearing brown leather shoes._

_Umi looked at the boy her father was referring to. The boy looked around her age. He had brown hair and long bangs that almost covered his emerald eyes. He was wearing a green suit with a blue tie and green shorts. He had white ankle high socks and black shoes._

"_And this is his father." Umi turned towards the taller boy beside Ascot. He also had the same brown hair and green eyes as Ascot but his hair was short and combed. He was wearing a black suit and his tie was green. _He's seems so kind. _Umi thought._

_Kishiin Kousuke crouched down in front of Umi and took her small fragile hand. He placed it near his lips and his other hand on his chest. He gently kissed Umi's hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Umi-chan. I had heard much about you from your father. And I must say you look as beautiful like what your father had told me. Perhaps even more."_

_Umi was slightly agape and was very flattered but she won't let her mother set her up with this man's son. Even though it might be kind of nice since he's sort of cute._

"_Thank you, Kishiin-san." Umi said bowing._

_Kousuke smiled and stood up. "What a polite girl." He said looking at Daichi. Daichi smiled. Kousuke looked back to Umi and said, "You and Ascot should probably sit together at the table now so that we can discuss the matter at hand."_

_Umi straightened up and looked at Kousuke, confused. "Matter? What matter?"_

_Kousuke smiled warmly and said, "Why, it's about Ascot courting you of course."_

_It was a few seconds before Umi could digest what Kousuke just said. All she could say was, "Eh?"_

_Her mother stood beside her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Umi-chan. But if I had told you, you wouldn't have agreed to come."_

_Her father stood in front of her now and said, "Don't be mad at your mama, Umi-chan. I had asked her to keep it quiet."_

_All of their apologies didn't reach Umi at all. Umi was too focused on the news that was laid in front of her. _Courting? Ascot will be courting me? Wait, doesn't courting mean something like hitting on me? But, he doesn't even know me! We just met! So why…

"_Besides, Umi-chan. You have to meet your future husband sooner or later." Her mother smiled._

_Umi's eyes widened. _H-husband! "_I don't understand."_

"_Well, Papa and Ascot-kun's father always wanted to have our children marry each other one day." Daichi said facing Kousuke with a smile._

"_We would often talk about it when our wives were still pregnant." Kousuke said, reminiscing about the past._

"_It was such a miracle that we both had a son and a daughter at the same time, right honey?" Hana said, wrapping her arms around Daichi's arm. "Very, darling." Daichi said putting his free hand on Hana's arm. Umi could have sworn seeing hearts all around her parents. They were in their worst possible mode ever: their lovey-dovey mode._

"_That doesn't tell me anything!" Umi fumed._

"_Now dear, it's not very ladylike to shout like that. Especially in front of your future husband." Her mother said pointing her index finger up as if she was giving out a lesson of some sort._

_Umi shot a look towards Ascot. Her face clearly asking if he knew anything about this. All she got from him was him averting his eyes from her blue ones. Umi took that as a yes._

"_Umi-chan, you're not mad, are you?" Her mom asked crouching on her knees. Umi's fist was clenched tightly on her sides and her blue eyes were hidden behind her bangs._

_She looked up to her mother's calm eyes and after a brief second of meeting eye to eye, Umi ran towards the big crowd._

_Hana straightened herself and shouted, "Umi-chan! Wait, Umi-chan!" She sighed. She turned behind her towards an elderly man with glasses wearing a black suit. "Yamamoto-san, would you mind getting her?"_

_Yamamoto bowed and looked at her mistress and said, "You do know ma'dam, that no matter what you do, Umi-sama will not agree with this engagement."_

"_I know that, Yamamoto-san." she sighed "And I know that I should just let her choose which person to love but..." She stopped. Her eyes contained the same sadness that was in Daichi's eyes. Daichi went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered enough for only his wife and Yamamoto-san to hear. "We have no choice. We can't do anything about it."_

* * *

Stupid parents! I keep telling you that I will find someone on my own! And also, I'm only 6! How can they be talking about marriage when I'm only 6!_ Umi complained in her mind as she continued running._

_She went towards a Sakura tree and put her hand on the trunk. She put her other hand on her knee and panted as her legs ached. _Stupid papa! Stupid mama!

_Umi looked up from her position and noticed a white bench under a huge sakura. _Wah… Now that's what I call big…_ She thought._

_She walked towards the tree and stood before it. She was amazed at how tall the tree was. She had learned that trees that big were usually over a hundred years. The tree was thrice her size and the trunk was thick. Its branches spread over her head and from a far it looked like a mushroom. The pink petals were clouding the top of the tree like a neon light. She placed her hand on the brown truck and was admiring the tree's beauty when she heard something land behind her._

_She turned around and her eyes widened when a hand quickly clasped her mouth shut. Her back was fully pressed against the tree's hard trunk. Umi was shocked as this person, whoever he was, was squeezing her between the tree and himself. She tried getting him off of her but he wouldn't budge. He lifted his free hand to his lips and placed his index finger in front of his lips. "Quiet or he'll hear you."_

_Umi didn't understand who he was talking about till she heard a familiar shout. "Umi-sama! Are you here? Umi-sama!" The direction where the voice was coming from was behind the tree._

_She kept perfectly still and breathed in quiet and slow breaths. Luckily, the trunk was thick and provided enough cover for both Umi and the mysterious boy. Umi took this opportunity to examine the strange boy who seems to be helping her._

_She noticed that his hair was a snowy white, just like his skin. His eyes were azure and his eyes clearly spoke his high intelligence. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and a baby collar. There was a bright red ribbon around his neck. He was wearing dark blue, almost black shorts. On his legs were white ankle high socks and brown shoes. Umi blushed as the boy inched closer to her._

Thump!_ Umi closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the beating of her own heart. _Why is my heart beating so fast?

"_Umi-sama!" Yamamoto shouted. He sighed. He has been all over the entire garden and yet he still hasn't found Umi. _Who could blame her? Suddenly being said that her husband's been decided. _He placed his hands around his mouth and shouted once more. "Umi-sama!"_

_He ran off the opposite direction of the tree, leaving Umi and the mysterious boy behind the huge Sakura._

_Hearing his footsteps fading away, the boy peeked from behind the tree and seeing Yamamoto gone, took his hand off Umi's mouth. "He's gone." He said, stepping away from Umi. "Are you okay?"_

_Umi took a deep breath before she looked the boy right in the eye and asked, "Who in the world are you?"_

_The boy placed his hand on his waist and smiled. "Seems like your okay."_

_Umi puffed up her cheeks, angry that the boy wasn't answering her question. The boy chuckled at her face. "I don't think that that's the kind of face an heiress should be making."_

_Umi's eyes narrowed. She was tired of people saying that all the time. She faced the other way and crossed her arms. But, the boy giggled more before he erupted to laughter. Umi looked silly with her cheeks puffed up and her face very red. Umi had never seen such a handsome boy before. There were some tears at the corners of her eyes._

_Umi was getting tired of being laughed at so she shouted, "Shut up, Shiro-chan!"_

_At that, the boy stopped laughing and looked up at her, "Shiro-chan?"_

"_W-what? You won't tell me your name and your hair is white so Shiro-chan, that's what I'm going to call you." Umi said, pointing to his hair. The boy touched a strand of his hair and whispered, "White?" He looked at his hair and hmmm'ed. _I always thought more of it as lavender. _He turned his gaze back to Umi. _But then again, she's just a kid. (AN: They're the same age)

_He smiled warmly at her, "Then, I'll call you Aoi-chan. Since it's the color of your hair." He pointed to her blue bobbed hair. Umi looked at her bangs and back to the boy. "Who gave you the right to call me that?"_

_The boy pointed his thumb to his chest and grinned widely. "I did," He tilted her head and placed his lips near her face. "Aoi-chan." He planted a soft kiss on Umi's forehead. Umi closed her eyes as he felt his lips come in contact with her forehead._

_Shiro took his lips away from Umi's forehead and stepped back. He smirked as Umi placed her white hand on the place where he just kissed, and blushed furiously. "S-stop laughing, Shiro-chan!"_

"_What, I'm not!" Shiro said as he stepped back to avoid Umi's flailing arms. "You are to!"_

* * *

Umi smiled as she reminisced at how she and Shiro-chan met. Her finger was placed on the middle of her forehead, remembering the warmth of Shiro-chan's lips. _After that first time, it became sort of a habit with me and Shiro-chan._ She laughed at how Shiro-chan would kiss her forehead whenever she was upset or mad. It always seemed to calm her. But, Umi knew it wasn't like she had a weak point on her forehead. It was because it was HIM who did it.

Shiro-chan was kind, caring and he always managed to make Umi laugh. He was boyish yet sweet and sensitive. Even though Umi was, no doubt, stubborn, she always seemed to go with Shiro-chan's pace. He just had this thing that Umi can't resist. Maybe it was his warm smile or his captivating azure eyes, she didn't care. All she knows is that Shiro-chan has this amazing ability to draw everyone towards him like the earth and the moon.

Umi clenched her fist, trying to stop thinking of Shiro-chan. _Why? Why didn't you come? Have you forgotten about me? Your promise? _Tears were forming on the corners of Umi's eyes. She didn't notice that someone was creeping behind her. It was too late when she turned around because someone had already wrapped their arms around her body. "Gotcha!" Caldina shouted as she hugged Umi from behind. "Ah!" Umi shouted.

Caldina let Umi go as she turned to glare at her. "Caldina! What did you do that for?" Caldina giggled. "N'thing. It's your own fault for lettin' your guard down."

Umi pouted as Caldina laughed more. "So anyway, heard you got in the club."

"Yeah. It was pretty easy. When they found out I was MVP last year, they immediately signed me up." Umi sighed.

Caldina giggled once more then she had a very serious look on her face. "Umi, did something happen?"

Umi's eyes widened. Caldina would always call her Umi-ppe, no matter how much she protested, it was always like that. She only called her Umi when she was angry or serious. She also stops using her Osakan accent. Umi gulped. _Two out of two._ "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Caldina placed her hands on her waist and said, "With your ability, you would have been able to notice my presence earlier." Umi twitched. Not to boast, but Umi is very talented in fencing. There was no denying this. If she was focused, she would have avoided Caldina easily. "And also," Caldina raised her index finger to Umi's eye then in front of her face. On Caldina's finger was a single tear. Umi raised her hands to her eyes wiping the unshed tears away. "Sorry, I didn't notice."

Caldina placed her hand back to her waist. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"

* * *

"Hmmm. So this guy you made a promise with, to meet up again, was a no-show?" Caldina said. Umi and Caldina were sitting under a sakura tree. In their hands were small white rectangular boxes with pink splashes. The word 'Yogurt' was written in bold red letters. They were both quietly sipping their yogurt when Umi sighed. "That's right. Well, who could blame him? It's been over 10 years. He must have forgotten everything about it."

Caldina sipped her yogurt as she stared at Umi. "But you obviously haven't."

Umi had a sad look on her face as she nodded. Caldina sighed as she turned her gaze to the pink sky. "I may not know what exactly happened between the two of you but, from what you told me, this Shiro-chan, is a really nice guy." She looked back to Umi and smiled, "So, just have some faith in him."

Umi just stared at Caldina. "You guys promised, right? That you'll meet again after 10 years at the exact spot where you guys met. Well, it's just the first day." Caldina said, pointing her index finger on her free hand straight at Umi's face. Umi jumped at the sudden action. "Who knows? Maybe he couldn't come today, but he might come tomorrow."

Caldina positioned her finger at Umi's forehead and lightly flicked it. "Just trust him 'Kay?"

Caldina returned to her original position and continued sipping her yogurt. Umi placed her hand on her forehead. She turned towards Caldina and smiled. "Thanks, Caldina."

Caldina smiled widely at her. "No prob'. That's what friends are for, right?" Umi put her hand down and smiled at Caldina. "Right."

"But, you know, I can't believe that's the reason you never had a boyfriend." Caldina said staring at the sky again.

Umi turned towards Caldina and blushed slightly, "Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Huh? What does that...? Isn't this Shiro-chan your first love?" Caldina's words clearly took a toll on Umi as her face changed to Hikaru's hair color. "F-first l-love? W-what are y-you talking about? H-he's just a-a childhood friend!" Umi stammered as she looked away from Caldina.

Caldina's eyes were clearly not buying whatever Umi was saying. She smirked. _Umi is so easy to read._ She inched closer to the blushing girl and said, "Just a childhood friend? Doesn't really seem like it."

Caldina kept on inching closer and Umi kept on looking away. Umi couldn't handle being questioned like this. "He's just a childhood friend!"

* * *

Where am I?_ Clef thought as he stood on a green field. He looked at his hands and saw that he was wearing a white long sleeved cotton shirt and white pants. He was also bare foot._

"_Shiro-chan." Clef turned around to see a huge sakura tree. Under it was what seemed like a small white girl. The girl was wearing a simple white spaghetti dress and a huge hat with a white ribbon around it. The hat was covering the girl's eyes. But her short hair was clearly seen. It was a short bob of… blue hair?_

"_Shiro-chan." The girl said again. "Shiro-chan, what are you doing all the way over there? Come over here." She said, raising her hand towards him. Clef was about to take a step towards the girl when the scene around him started to disappear. Everything around him was turning white. "What are you waiting for? Come on." The girl said urging him on._

_Clef ran towards the girl trying to escape the disappearing scene. But somehow the girl and the tree seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Hey wait!" Clef shouted as he ran towards the girl. The girl's hand was still outstretched waiting for him to take it. Clef took the last of his strength and sprinted towards the girl's hand._

_Just when Clef thought he was about to catch up, the tree and the girl got faster. "Slow down!" Clef shouted. But then he felt himself falling. He fell face flat to the white floor. He tried to stand up but couldn't find the strength to. He raised his head to look at the girl but they were getting farther away. "No! Don't go! Don't leave!" He raised his hand towards the girl and the tree and shouted with all his might. "Aoi-chan!"_

"_Harada."_

* * *

"Harada."

Clef was sleeping on the white bench. His head was resting on the bench's arm rest and his left hand was covering half of his face. "Harada." Clef's eyes flickered open when he heard his name and a face with blue eyes and overflowing straight blue hair met him.

His eyes immediately shot opened and he sat up. "Ryuuzaki, what are you…?"

"Sorry, if I had waked you." Umi said smiling apologetically. Clef touched the back of his neck and sighed. "It's okay. I was just taking a small nap. So, what do you want?"

"Harada, I-I came to apologize for slapping you earlier." Umi looked away and blushed a slight red. "So, I-I'm sorry." Clef's eyes widened. "I was just really excited at the thought of being able to see an old friend of mine again and I thought he was you. And then you kept on denying it and even said something like that, so I kind of got mad. I'm sorry."

Clef stared at Umi's red face for a while before he quickly stood up and walked away. "Ah, wait!" Umi said as she stared at his retreating back. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Class. The bell's about to ring." Clef said. "Wha- and here I am apologizing and you…" Umi fumed.

"I accept your apology so, no need to get mad. See you." Clef said still walking away. Once he was out of sight, Umi stuck her tongue at him. "No manners at all."

Clef was walking back to class when he lifted the back of his hand to his lips. "What were you thinking, showing me such a cute face?" Clef whispered as his face got a slight tinge of pink. "_Aoi-chan_…"

**

* * *

**

Sorry, if this thing took so long. My school's entering the worst possible time ever. It's called the 'EXAMS'. Anyway, review please!

**Suffering angel 15: Thanks for the comment. I'll try to make it more interesting.**

**Paris C: Well, thanks for checking my profile and the only Japanese terms I use are sensei, Aniwe and those kind of stuff. Thanks for the advice also. P.S. It's a good thing I read the comments from top to bottom so no biggie.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you for the comment!**

**Zodia1281: Thank but I might not be updating for a while because of like I said, 'EXAMS'. I also simply adore MKR and when the characters are put to a very good AU. I just love it!**


End file.
